the_neer_do_wellsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrow Si
A powerful demon, the Ne'er-Do-Wells greatest foe yet, and Boanna's father. Background Not much is known about Barrow Si before the events of ''Our Mistress Who Art in Hellfire. ''Boanna knew him when she lived over 700 years ago, but even then he most often appeared disguised as a human nobleman, the patriarch of the O'Hannigan family in Ireland. There, he attempted to seduce her into evil, and when she refused to join him, he murdered her and bound her soul to his family's service as a banshee. He has been alive longer than any other being could live to tell, and he has spent that time hatching plans more wicked than anyone can imagine. He first appeared to the Ne'er-Do-Wells anonymously, as a 'Mr. Barrows,' owner of the Red Dragon restaurant. There, he hoped to lure Boanna and Carrion- both of whom appeared alive due to his magic- into helping him complete a ritual to summon the dragon goddess Tiamat from Hell. He'd collected every component of the ritual besides Carrion's undead tears and Boanna's blood- which, he revealed, was filled with demonic power. He hadn't learned this until after he seduced and murdered her, but he was, in fact, both hers and Lily's father, making the two of them half-demon. Boanna and the Ne'er-Do-Wells managed to defeat him and banish Tiamat back to Hell, but they knew they were not quite done with him yet. He had eluded them since, but appeared again in ''Family Reunion ''to co-opt the Ne'er-Do-Wells into yet another one of his potentially world-ending plans. It was revealed that he and his half-sister Felbix, demon of greed (with whom he is in an incestuous relationship) were attempting to break the demons of wrath and gluttony out of their celestial prisons. The Ne'er-Do-Wells followed him to Hell only to play right into his hands. In Wrath's prison, he taunted and implied that he'd played a greater part in their fates than any of them knew. Angus axe, Blank Pages book Gerald, and the amulet that caused Carrion's death were all magical artifacts that he either knew a bit too much about or directly gave our heroes for the sake of their corruption. They fought him there, and the resulting bloodshed awakened the sleeping Wrath demon, who broke out of his prison just as planned. Most recently, he fooled the Ne'er-Do-Wells with a decoy enemy, William Rugglesby, holder of the ball-piercing spear that is an Uberjack's only weakness. While they were fighting Rugglesby Barrow Si had been freeing Fenrir, the wolf of Norse legend, in hopes that he would tear through space-time and free gluttony from the pocket dimension he was being held in. Fenrir was distracted by Angus, who had a piece of his tooth in his axe, but managed to complete his part of Barrow Si's plot as well. His motivations are unknown at this point in time, but he seems more than happy to bring about the corruption of others and, in particular, his beloved daughter Boanna. Powers Barrow Si is a master of all magic. He can shapeshift, teleport, and create powerful illusions at will. His powers seem limited only by what he deems appropriate to the situation. His combat spells are nothing to scoff at either and, even though The Ne'er-Do-Wells were able to defeat him twice, it is more likely that he was holding back.Category:Villains